


Creek Blues

by orphan_account



Series: South Park Drabbles and Oneshots [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, No Fluff, Sad, Song fic, meth, nicole dollanganger, oof - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His brain is deadRotten from the meth





	Creek Blues

**Author's Note:**

> "You", "He", "Him", are all talking about Tweek
> 
>  
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCdZcqeL28k

_**Pills eat through you like acid burning holes** _

 

They put you on ADD meds and anxiety meds back in 6th grade.

 

_**Through your head, your mind, your bones, and enamel** _

 

The meds don’t work, they just rot your brain faster.

 

_**Handcuffed to the bed like an animal** _

Sexual endeavors I didn’t enjoy. Of course you did, though.

 

_**I don’t even recognize you anymore** _

The lack of sleep, the meds, the meth, the coffee, your family. It’s worn you to the bone. Your hair is falling out, your nails are breaking, your lips are cracked and bleeding almost constantly. You look like you’ve seen a ghost. You look dead. The dark circles under your eyes have to be packed in the belly of the 747.

 

_**Try to put you down like an old dog to sleep** _

I’ve tried to get you to stop. Get you to therapy. Get you to recover. Get you to be put out of your misery. All attempts have been unsuccessful. I don’t want to let you go but I must.

 

_**Cut your branches off but you’re a dying tree** _

I’ve tried getting you sober, but it’s too late. It’s eaten out your brain, you’re a zombie.

 

_**The doctors came and pulled the sheet over your head** _

We all know it’s too late. You’re going to die. The doctors said it, everyone at school said it..

 

_**You’re already dead, you just don’t know it yet** _

 

I remember how no one knew that the coffee had meth in it until you were already too addicted to stop. You don’t seem to care that it’s killing you.

 

_**You are sick** _

In the head, in the body

_**And I hate you and love you for it** _

I could never hate you fully, I just wish you weren’t like this

**_You’re a wreck_ **

You’re falling apart, doing anything for your fix

_**But I’m always going to want you** _

You’re addicted to meth, I’m addicted to you

 

_**I hate to see the knife always under your arm** _

You’re always ready to strike

 

_**Alone at night cutting up neighbourhood dogs** _

You’ll do ANYTHING for your fix

 

_**You snuck me to your daddy’s bedroom, showed me all his guns** _

You showed me your dad’s meth lab, where to get “the good shit”

_**He said “careful or you’ll blow your head off”** _

He cares about me more than he cares about himself

_**“Make sure the safety’s on”** _

He wants me to join him, I tell him I don’t like coffee

 

_**Leaving things to die in the mud at the creek** _

You’ve done so many fucked up things, for your damn fix

 

_**Pumping shotgun slugs out into the trees** _

Getting an adrenaline rush is never enough, you crave the strong stuff

 

_**You run your fingers on the wood and feel its bullet holes** _

Self destructive, masochist

_**It gives you something I could never give you** _

It fills the holes in your life, that I guess I can’t fill

_**Or ever really know** _

I might never get to see you, off of your damn pills, walking down the aisle, or putting our kids to sleep

 

_**You are sick** _

Coughing up blood, beating people up

_**And hate you and love you for it** _

I want you better, you refuse help

_**You’re a wreck** _

You’re falling apart, how long until we plan your funeral?

_**But I’m always going to want you** _

I wish I could get over you and leave you in the mess you’ve made

 

_**I don’t want to know what you’ve done** _

I’m afraid to know who you’ve become since we met

_**Or what you think about doing** _

I hope you get better soon

_**I don’t wanna know** _

I feel like you won’t

_**So don’t tell me** _

 

I don’t need to know..

 

 

..You collapse into the snow..


End file.
